


The Mafia AU No One Really Needed

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a BAMF, Guns, Here we go, Implied Noncon, M/M, Mafia AU, Michael is a douchebag, Minor Character Death, Violence, What else is new, its dark kids, literal murder you guys, look yall im writing things over 1000 words again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Dean Winchester, the love of Castiels life, is claimed by his brother Michael, Castiel doesn't know what to do - especially considering Michael is the head of the family.





	The Mafia AU No One Really Needed

If Castiel, son of the infamous Chuck Shurley, knew how to do, it was how to get what he wanted, when he wanted it.

And what he currently wanted was Dean Winchester, son of the corrupt cop that kept so many Shurleys out of jail.

When he first met the younger Winchester, he was instantly smitten; those large green eyes were to star in many of his upcoming dreams. It wasn’t long before the two were involved in a relationship - one that was like a whirlwind, fast and intense, never failing to intrigue either man.

So, yes, all was going well. Until Michael, that is.

“I want you to stop seeing Dean Winchester.” The up-and-coming head of the family said to Castiel over dinner one night as he was carefully filing his nails into points.

Castiel choked on his water. “I beg your pardon?” He said dangerously. Castiel may not have the same power Michael held, but he was still a force to be reckoned with when angry.

Michael flashed him a snakelike smile. “Stop seeing him. Put an end to your childish relationship. End it.”    
“And why, pray tell, would I do that?” Castiel said, so calmly it really should’ve been a sign Michael should shut up.

He didn’t.

“Simple; I want him for myself.” Michael said casually, as though they weren’t discussing an end to all Castiel cared about.

“You little-” Castiel started, but was abruptly cut off my the sharp end of a knife being calmly held up to one of his eyes, Michael having moved quickly and efficiently.

“Do you really want to finish that sentence?”   


“Dean will never be happy with you.” Castiel snarled. “He will be miserable, helpless. Is that what you want for him?”   


“Darling brother, I’m not half a concerned with his well-being as you are.” Michael said, that snakelife grin making an appearance once more. “It’s more his body I’m concerned with. Besides, I can give him  _ everything. _ ”   


“You can’t give him me.” Castiel said simply, and the conversation ended. They both already knew who had won.

~   


The breakup was short, but painful.

“You’re telling me, you’re dumping me because big brother said so?” Dean was yelling, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Castiel watched, heart aching but unable to stop it.

“You don’t understand, Dean, you don't know how these things work. He’ll be the head soon, he-”   


“And there’s nothing you can do?” Dean said incredulously. “You really don’t give enough of a shit about me to do anything?”   


“That's not what it is, Dean, I-”   


“No, no, that's exactly what it is.” Deans snarled. “Get out.”   


“Dean, I-”   


“ _ Get. Out. _ ”

~   


And so, ended the relationship of Dean Winchester and Castiel Shurley. Castiel moped in his room for weeks afterwards, even when his brother Gabriel offered to kill Michael for him, Castiel refused the offer and didn’t emerge.

Michael was right, perhaps - perhaps he could give Dean everything.

It wasn’t until his brother Balthazar threatened to drag him out by the balls that Castiel left his room, even then only to go to the kitchen to get some real food other than the junk and ramen he’d been living off of as of late.

After all, he didn’t want to risk running into Michael or, Heaven forbid, Dean.

Yes, Dean had been moved in to the family house. Michael requested it, and what Michael wanted, he got.

It wasn’t long after Castiel emerged that he heard the servants gossiping, after all, they were loud as hell and he was in the kitchen. 

But what he heard?    


It changed everything.

~   


Castiel barged into Michael's room, furry clear in his face, eyes wide and bloodshot, mouth curled into a vicious snarl. “Where is he?”    


Michael raised an eyebrow from over his book. “I’m afraid I haven’t the faintest idea as to what you’re talking about.”   


“Dean.” Castiel growled. “Where is Dean?”   


“Getting ready, I suppose.” Michael said calmly. “After all, tomorrow will be a big day for him.”   


“I always knew you were cruel, but this is a new low, even for you.” Castiel said lowly. “Forcing a man who doesn't love you into marrying you, simply so you can abuse him whenever you want, that's something Father never would have wanted.”   


“You don't know shit about our father, then.” Michael snarled, losing his temper for the first time since their brother Lucifer had left the family. “He wanted everything for me! He wanted me to be happy!”    


“This isn't happiness, Michael, this is tyranny!”   


That's when Michael threw the first punch.

Castiel blocked it easily, having watched Michael fight all his life. He didn’t, however, block the second punch head to his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Castiel looked Michael in the eyes and grinned, cold and crazed. He aimed a kick at the fork of Michaels legs, catching him and making the older man bite back a pained yell.

They continued their grappling for the next few minutes, each landing their fair share of blows, until finally,  _ finally _ Castiel was able to swipe a kick at Michael ankles, knocking him to the ground. Castiel planted a foot on his chest to keep him from standing, pulling out the gun he had tucked into his waistband before entering the room and turning off the safety.   


“Give me back Dean Winchester.” He snarled, sounding more beast than man, the blood dripping from his mouth only adding to the illusion.

Michael sneered back at him, a black eyes forming and nose pouring his own blood. “You’ll have to kill me.”   


“Then I will.” Castiel said simply, before looking his brother dead in the eyes and emptying the clip into his skull.

~   


Castiel stood there, standing and it handiwork for a few moments, wondering what the hell he was going to say to his brothers and sisters about the state of the head of their family.

He sighed, turning and heading  to the door, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

Dean, skin pale and looking thinner, clad only in a silk bathrobe and what looked to be a dog collar.

Castiel's vision went red at the sight, before abruptly clearing as Dean softly called his name.   


“Dean...I-” Castiel began to respond, but Dean cut him off.   


“Did you do this for me?”

Castiel looked away, unable to read Dean’s tone and ashamed for it. “I had to.” He said quietly. “He was going to force you into marriage. I...I couldn’t let that happen.”   


He only looked back at the other man when a soft hand touched his face.

Dean, who looked as though he wanted to cry, smiled gently as Castiel turning back to face him. “Thank you.” He muttered, before pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around Deans waist and pulling the other man impossibly closer.

Perhaps killing his brother wasn’t too horrendous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for longkissgoodnightbatmanandjoker on Tumblr, thanks so much for the interesting prompt! It was fun to write, even if it did take me forever!


End file.
